Veremos? E vimos mesmo
by AtcoFe
Summary: Continuação das fics Uma situação extrema requer uma medida extrema e Medida extrema é? Veremos! Um pedido de desculpa seguidos de algumas explicações e uma crise de cólicas. O que será que vai acontecer? Leia e descubra. NejiHina Oneshot OOC


Disclaimer: Não detenho os direitos autorais sobre Naruto. Fic para puro e simples entretenimento.

Personagens meio OOC, mas tem uma explicação, que está nas fics que eu escrevi antes dessa, você corre o risco de não entender nada sem antes ler Uma situação extrema requer uma medida extrema e Medida extrema é? Veremos!

Última parte da série de três. Espero que gostem

Oneshot NejiHina

**Veremos? E vimos mesmo...**

Ele ainda não acreditava que estava se submetendo àquilo. Mas por ela, e por ela apenas, valia à pena. Neji só rezava para que tudo terminasse logo, para que ele pudesse se ver livre de Tenten. Não que ela fosse uma má pessoa, longe disso, mas ela parecia ter adquirido um pouco da personalidade de Lee depois que começou a sair com ele. O escárnio começou desde a hora que ele, meio sem jeito, pediu ajuda a ela para sua "busca" e não parou por um só instante. Neji já estava meio irritado com aquilo tudo. E o sorriso zombeteiro de Tenten não estava ajudando nem um pouquinho. Maldita hora em que fui procurá-la, pensou. Finalmente os dois acabaram de escolher, Neji pagou e foi embora o mais rápido que pôde. Agora ele precisava achar um lugar bem reservado para terminar, sem interrupções, o que tinha começado.

Hinata estava em seu quarto, escutando músicas de amor e se perdendo em suas letras melosas, quando ouviu batidas na porta.

-Quem é? – perguntou baixando a música

-Sou eu Hinata...sama – respondeu Neji que ainda estava no corredor eu não achou apropriado não tratá-la com o devido respeito

-O que você quer? - rispidez pura e simples

-Quero conversar com você. Poderia, por-favor, abrir a porta?

-Vá embora!

-Escuta, eu vou ficar bem aqui até você abrir essa droga de porta – não foi ríspido como ela, apenas duro.

-Ótimo!

Hinata aumentou o volume do rádio o máximo possível e ignorou totalmente o primo, ou pelo menos tentou, por que duas músicas depois Hinata viu, com seu Byakugan, que ele ainda estava lá. Aquilo deu nos nervos de Hinata, e ela decidiu por fim abrir a porta de uma vez por todas pra ver se ele ia embora.

-Finalmente.

-Então?

-Posso entrar?

-E porque eu deixaria?

-Por que não seria muito legal se algum membro do clã passasse por aqui e nos visse discutindo, se eventualmente nós discutirmos, ou talvez nos beijando, se eventualmente nós nos beijarmos.

-Entra de uma vez então – Hinata ficou absolutamente contrariada com a lógica irrefutável e indiscutível de Neji.

-Obrigado.

Neji adentrou o quarto de Hinata. Não era muito diferente do seu próprio, só um pouco mais feminino óbviamente. Ela parou na frente dele, com os braços cruzados e um olhar zangado.

-Então? – repetiu

-Olha – começou, se aproximando – naquela hora, lá na cozinha, eu realmente não pensei no que eu falei. Não era pra soar daquela maneira. Eu juro que não disse por mal. – ele, devagar, pousou as mãos sobre os ombros dela e começou a fazer carinhos nos seus braços – Desculpe-me. De verdade. Se eu pudesse voltar no tempo, não teria dito aquilo. Desculpe. – disse olhando direto nos olhos dela.

A cara emburrada de Hinata foi se desmanchando conforme ele falava. Mas tinha uma partezinha dela que ainda não queria dar o braço a torcer.

-E-eu... bom... não me pareceu isso na hora – uma parte bem pequena diga-se de passagem.

-Eu trouxe algo que acho que pode ajudar – disse carinhosamente – Um presente pra ver se você me perdoa.

Neji se afastou dela e puxou um pergaminho do bolso. Hinata olhava tudo curiosamente. Neji, com um sorriso no rosto, abriu o pergaminho e de repente, numa nuvem de fumaça branca, apareceu uma cesta enorme de chocolates. Continha todos os tipos de chocolates. Nacionais, importados, brancos, ao leite, meio-amargos, grandes, pequenos, em caixas, em embalagens de papel, com formatos de coração, formato de estrela, enfim havia um pouco de tudo naquela cesta. Todos numa arrumação ordenada e sistemática que ela sabia que só Neji era capaz de fazer. A cesta estava envolvida num papel trabalhado e frágil, muito bonito, e um grande laço fechava o conjunto da obra.

-É... linda – foi a única coisa que o fôlego que tinha lhe permitiu dizer

-Espera, tem mais.

Neji entregou a cesta a Hinata, que a segurou com cuidado, e tirou do bolso outro pergaminho. Dessa vez quando Neji abriu o pergaminho, saiu da nuvem de fumaça um grande e maravilhoso buquê de rosas. Essa idéia do buque partiu de Tenten. Ela disse que garotas adoram flores e pelo olhar de Hinata, Tenten estava absolutamente certa. O buque era muito bonito, uma arrumação perfeita com flores menores ao redor das rosas que as faziam se sobressaltarem ainda mais. Hinata se sentiu profundamente emocionada pelo gesto do primo. Mesmo sabendo que a culpa não foi só dele, pois Hinata agora sabia o que verdadeiramente havia ocorrido, pois a sinceridade nas palavras dele era inegável, Neji teve a preocupação de fazer tudo isso para se desculpar. Hinata sentiu as lágrimas queimando seus olhos e logo após escorrendo sobre suas faces. Ela não conseguiu impedir, a emoção falou mais alto. Rapidamente largou a cesta sobre sua cama e pulou no pescoço do primo lhe dando um abraço apertado e chorando baixinho. Enquanto isso Neji, apesar de retribuir o abraço, não estava entendo nada.

-"Poxa, tudo bem ela me abraçar, mas chorar já um pouco demais... será que eu fiz alguma coisa errada de novo?"

Neji esperou que Hinata se acalmasse e o soltasse para poder lhe entregar o buque. Ele podia até estar confuso, mas o momento para perguntas viria depois.

-Isso foi muito...sniff...comovente. Obrigada.

Hinata deu um rápido selinho em Neji. Ela não estava esperando por aquilo no momento. As bochechas dos dois ficaram vermelhas, as dela mais que as dele. Hinata aproximou o buque do rosto e inalou o cheiro que vinha das rosas. Assim que pôs o buque ao lado da cesta ela sentiu as mãos de Neji pousando na sua cintura fazendo-a virar de frente para ele outra vez. Ela sabia o que viria a seguir, de fato ela queria que viesse, só não conseguia pensar em nada para dizer, só uma coisa.

-Desculpe-me.

Neji parou a meio caminho da boca dela. Intrigado ele perguntou o porquê das desculpas.

-Tudo aquilo na cozinha, foi culpa minha e-

Hinata já estava à beira das lágrimas outra vez. Neji a silenciou pousando um dedo em seus lábios e encostou sua testa na dela.

-Shhhh... vamos apenas esquecer aquilo está bem?

O dedo de leve fez um carinho de leve nos lábios dela. Neji roçou devagar os lábios nos dela, uma última provocação antes de beijá-la de verdade. O beijo tinha um gosto diferente dessa vez. Estava um pouco salgado devido às lágrimas dela. Estava diferente sim, mas nem por isso menos envolvente. Logo as línguas estavam travando uma batalha, que não tinha vencedores, dentro das bocas um do outro. Sentindo e explorando ao máximo. As mãos buscavam fazer carícias nos corpos e sentir o calor humano que exalavam. Não existia agora distancia alguma entre eles. Seus pés começaram a andar para algum lugar involuntariamente, até que Neji sentiu alguma coisa bater na altura do seu quadril, atrás de si. Era a penteadeira de Hinata. Indelicadamente ele empurrou tudo que estava em cima e girou Hinata, levantando-a um pouco e a pôs sentada sobre a tal penteadeira. As pernas dela envolveram a cintura dele como se ela já tivesse feito aquilo milhares de vezes antes. Neji apertou ainda mais Hinata em seus braços e continuou a saborear seus lábios vorazmente. Sua mão viajando das coxas dela até as costas. As pernas dela apertando cada vez mais a cintura dele, o levando a loucura. Neji após momentos agarrou os cabelos de Hinata e puxou sua cabeça para trás deixando seu alvo pescoço à mostra. O qual ele não hesitou nem por um só momento em beijar e lamber, arrancando um gemido baixo e sufocado de Hinata que apertou os ombros dele com mais força que antes. Ele continuou a beijar e lamber seu pescoço passando pela clavícula e chegando ao outro lado. Então ele tomou a orelha dela em sua boca e mordeu de um jeito lascivo o que fez Hinata dar um gemido mais alto e arranhar as costas dele por cima do pano da camisa. Ele ficou saboreando sua orelha enquanto ela alternava em arranhar-lhe as costas e acaricia seus longos cabelos castanhos. Eles perderam totalmente a noção do tempo, e quando Neji finalmente traçou seu caminho de volta até a boca dela e estava prestes a beijá-la de novo ouviram uma batida na porta. Ambos olharam alarmados um para o outro, sem coragem de mexer um músculo sequer.

-Hinata, você está aí?!

Os corações deles quase saltaram peito afora quando ouviram a voz de Hiashi. Hinata, quase em pânico, achou melhor responder de uma vez antes que ele pensasse em usar o Byakugan. Fez o melhor que pôde para que sua voz parecesse normal.

-S-sim, otou-san - a gagueira, no entanto não foi fingida.

Hinata fez sinal para que Neji ficasse em silêncio, o que não era de fato necessário, pois ele já estava. Lentamente e sem fazer barulho ela desceu da penteadeira ainda trocando um olhar apavorado com Neji.

-Quantas vezes eu tenho que repetir para você não pôr essas músicas detestáveis nessa altura?! Desligue esse rádio já!

Hinata desligou seu o som mais do que depressa e esperou. Ela não ousou usar o Byakugan para verificar se ele tinha ido embora. Depois de alguns minutos de silêncio a certeza de que ele havia ido embora veio. Então Hinata soltou o fôlego que nem tinha percebido que estava segurando. Seus joelhos agora pareciam de gelatina, e ela cambaleou para trás desabando na cama. Pousou as mãos no coração que ainda batia forte. Neji juntou-se à Hinata na cama. Ambos respirando fundo para se acalmarem do baita susto que tinham acabado de levar.

-Uffa... essa foi por pouco Hinata.

Hinata pareceu ter levado outro susto. Seus olhos se arregalaram e olharam para Neji. Ela levantou de um pulo e o puxou para que se levantasse também.

-Hinata? O Que houve?

-Você precisa ir! Agora! Se meu pai volta e descobre que você está aqui...! Eu não quero nem pensar!

Ela empurrava as costas dele para que ele se movesse, mas Neji estava pra lá de espantado com a reação dela. Ela estava histérica agora.

-Neji!

-Não. Espera um segundo aí. Eu tenho algumas perguntas pra fazer pra você.

Hinata deu meia volta, ficando de frente pra ele, e puxou o pulso do primo numa vã tentativa de fazê-lo se mexer.

-Agora não é hora de perguntas! Você tem que ir! Se meu pai volta e –

Neji agarrou Hinata pelos ombros e olhou nos olhos dela.

-Hinata, acalme-se! Já chega! Acabou! Ele já foi e nada aconteceu! Agora você pode por-favor me dizer o que está acontecendo com você?!

Hinata olhou para ele como se tivesse acabado de levar um tapa no rosto. A pergunta dele a deixou meio confusa.

-Como assim?

-Primeiro você me seduz pra conseguir um pedaço de chocolate – disse a soltando - não que esteja reclamando, mas veja bem não é típico de você fazer uma coisa dessas. Depois você se irrita comigo por causa de uma coisa boba. Então você chora quando eu te dou um presente e agora fica pra lá de histérica com uma coisa que não deveria. – enquanto dizia enumerava os tópicos nos dedos - eu me esqueci de alguma coisa?

Hinata deu um suspiro derrotado e se sentou na cama um pouco corada. Passou uma mão pelo rosto e bateu com a outra do lado da cama convidando-o para sentar-se ao seu lado.

-Não é um assunto que eu goste de falar muito, mas eu realmente te devo uma explicação. - Neji se sentou e prestou atenção em Hinata – Bem, como começar? Vejamos. Eu sou uma mulher e como toda mulher certa época do mês eu fico... diferente.

-Como assim?

-Ai, isso vai ser complicado.

Hinata então explicou tudo detalhadamente para ele. Falando das injeções anticoncepcionais, passando pela explicação biológica e terminando no porquê de tudo aquilo estar acontecendo. Quando ela terminou Neji tinha uma expressão abobalhada no rosto.

-Por que eu não percebi isso antes? – perguntou mais para si mesmo do que para ela

-Não sei... talvez por que você tenha achado de mexer no meu chocolate na época errada – disse risonha

-É pode ser – acompanhou a expressão dela – mas ainda bem que eu mexi não é verdade – deu uma piscadela pra Hinata.

Hinata deu um selinho demorado nele e se levantou logo em seguida.

-Neji, é serio agora. Você precisa ir. Você já está a tempo demais aqui. E se alguém estiver te procurando? Ou se alguém vier aqui? É melhor você ir.

-Está bem.

Neji levantou-se da cama e passou uma mão pelos cabelos. Hinata o acompanhou pelo pequeno percurso até a porta.

-Nos vemos no jantar então – não foi uma pergunta

-Nos vemos

Hinata ia fechando a porta, mas Neji a impediu pondo uma mão na mesma. Sem dizer nada ele pôs a mão livre na nuca dela e a puxou para um rápido beijo roubado. Com um último sorriso de canto Neji partiu deixando para trás uma Hinata vermelha como sempre.

No dia seguinte Neji acordou bem disposto. Estaria com Hinata o dia inteiro, já que era dia de treino. No café-da-manhã não deixou de reparar que ela não estava presente, o que era um pouco estranho, pois nos dias de treinamento eles sempre tomavam café juntos. Enquanto tomava café uma Hyuuga da Bunke preparava chá o que não era um fato inédito naquela mansão. Curioso foi o comentário que ela fez a si mesma quando saia da cozinha com a bandeja na mão.

-Pobre Hinata-sama.

As sobrancelhas de Neji se arquearam instantaneamente ao ouvir o comentário. O que será que tinha acontecido com Hinata, pensou. Neji terminou o café rapidamente e se dirigiu direto até o quarto da prima. Hiashi estava vindo de lá e ele e Neji se encontraram no corredor.

-Ah! Neji meu rapaz, eu queria mesmo falar com você.

-Diga Hiashi-sama – disse depressa

-Você não vai precisar treinar com Hinata hoje. Ela acordou indisposta e não se sente em condições para treinar. O que é uma mão na luva porque eu tenho alguns trabalhinhos pra você e-

A mente de Neji escutava Hiashi falar, mas não registrava palavra alguma. Ele parara de prestar atenção na parte do "Acordou indisposta", pois sua mente divagou até Hinata se perguntando o que ela estaria sentindo, se ela estaria bem. Sua mente voltou ao momento ao perceber Hiashi o encarando seriamente.

-Então Neji?

-Como? – perguntou confuso – desculpe senhor, poderia repetir?

-Neji, Neji, eu sou um homem ocupado. Pegue esse pergaminho aqui e siga suas instruções. Não deve ser nada demais para o gênio Hyuuga.

Hiashi deu um tapinha nas costas de Neji, virou as costas e foi embora. Neji abriu o pergaminho que lhe fora entregue. Nele continham instruções para algumas tarefas complicadas, mas não impossíveis. Tarefas que iriam tomar um bom tempo seu. Por mais que ele quisesse ir ver Hinata, ele não podia ignorar ordens diretas do chefe do clã Hyuuga.

Quando Neji voltou já passava das seis da noite. Sem mais delongas se dirigiu até quarto de Hinata. Bateu na porta duas vezes e recebeu um entre bem fraco de Hinata, que Neji viu, assim que ascendeu a luz do quarto, que estava deitada em sua cama enrolada nos cobertores e de olhos fechados.

-Mas quem foi o idiota que acendeu a luz?

-Nossa, senti saudades também.

-Ah, Neji...

Hinata abriu os olhos e olhou para ele, mas sua expressão não mudou muito. Era a de alguém que sentia muito dor. Neji sentou-se ao lado dela na cama e pôs uma mão no rosto dela.

-Você está bem?

-Não – gemeu ela

-O que houve?

-Eu estou morrendo de cólicas... literalmente!

-Não exagere – disse enquanto fazia carinho no rosto dela

-Isso porque você não está no meu lugar. – Hinata fechou os olhos outra vez e gemeu baixo de dor – Eu estou aqui morrendo de dores e só agora você me aparece aqui. Quanta consideração...

-Não foi culpa minha, seu pai me deu umas tarefas de última hora.

-Você poderia ter recusado!

-Você sabe muito bem que não.

-É eu sei... – Hinata gemeu de dor outra vez e se encolheu mais ainda – Ai... Neji me ajuda por-favor!

-E o que _eu_ poderia fazer? – perguntou incrédulo

-Eu não sei... mas eu já estou enjoada desse chá nojento que me dão toda hora. Parece que só tem isso. Você podia sair e encontrar um remédio decente...

- Mas Hinata, hoje é domingo e já está tarde, não creio que haja ainda algum estabelecimento aberto em Konoha.

-Por-favor – pediu com um beicinho

-O que você não me pede chorando que eu não faço chorando também hein?Ok. Eu vou ver o que eu consigo fazer. Já volto.

Neji deu um selinho em Hinata que lhe abriu um pequeno sorriso, que foi prontamente substituído por uma careta de dor. Hinata tornou a se encolher e fechar os olhos enquanto Neji saía em busca de algo que pudesse ajudar.

-"Vejamos... o que será bom para cólica? Bom, eu não faço a mínima idéia. Talvez alguém no hospital possa me dar umas dicas."

Neji rumou direto para o hospital. Chegando lá havia um alvoroço tremendo na emergência devido à chegada de alguns ninjas gravemente feridos, que tinham acabado de retornar de uma missão perigosa. Neji tentou procurar um rosto conhecido, assim que avistou o de Sakura foi direto em sua direção. Ela estava correndo ao lado da maca de um dos feridos. Tinha uma expressão bastante séria e compenetrada no rosto, o que tornou mais difícil ainda para Neji interrompê-la.

-Hum... desculpe incomodar Sakura... mas eu bem...preciso de ajuda...

-Neji, quem pede desculpas sou eu, porque eu realmente não vou poder te ajudar agora. Se você está precisando de atendimento médico procure a recepcionista, ela vai te ajudar. Caso contrário procure outro lugar para estar.

-"Ai."

Neji ficou meio desgostoso com aquela resposta, mas ela tinha razão. Ele não podia falar com ela sobre cólica enquanto havia pessoas morrendo por ali. Nada mais podendo fazer Neji partiu para a recepção para ver se conseguia algum tipo de ajuda.

-Com licença?

-Sim, em que posso ajudá-lo?

-Bom – perguntar não iria matar – eu queria saber – embora fosse bem constrangedor – se você pode me recomendar – muito constrangedor – um remédio para cólica.

E pra piorar o sorrisinho da atendente fez Neji querer assassinar a mulher.

-É pra você querido?

-"Meu Deus, que raio de pergunta estúpida é essa?" Não – disse seco – é pra minha... "Vixi, prima não vai pegar muito bem"... namorada.

-Ah sim. Bom nós temos um ótimo remédio para isso aqui no hospital – disse com voz simpática

Isso levantou o ânimo de Neji e fez com que ele não quisesse mais assassinar a pobre coitada.

-Pena que os remédios daqui só podem ser administrados nos pacientes.

-"Mas que sujeitinha mais desgraçada, filha de uma égua!"

A intenção assassina de Neji voltou mais poderosa que antes e deve ter saído do controle, pois ao ver a expressão de medo nos olhos da atendente ele sentiu uma mão apertar seu ombro com força. Quando olhou para trás viu Shizune lhe sorrindo docemente, um sorriso que não alcançava seu olhar sério.

-Neji, o que o trás aqui ao hospital? Não está doente está?

Shizune foi caminhando para longe da recepcionista com Neji ao seu lado.

-Não, eu não estou doente. Mas eu preciso de ajuda num assunto.

-Diga.

A essa altura ambos já estavam na porta do hospital. Shizune decidiu que já tinha posto uma distância segura entre a recepcionista e Neji, que ia se acalmando aos poucos.

-Você por acaso não conhece nenhum remédio bom para cólica? É que-

Então de repente aconteceu. Um grito estridente de alto, que fez até o chão tremer um pouco.

-SHIZUNEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!

-HÁ! – gritou Shizune - É a Tsunade-sama. Eu preciso ir Neji-san! Mas eu conheço alguns remédios. – rasgou um pedacinho de um dos papéis que tinha consigo e rabiscou apressada algumas palavras nele – Tome isso deve ajudar.

Logo em seguida ela saiu correndo em direção ao escritório da Hokage, deixando um rastro de poeira por onde passava. Neji olhou o papel. Tinha o nome do que lhe parecia um remédio e outras poucas instruções. Ele sabia que a farmácia já estava fechada à uma hora dessas, mas mesmo assim foi lá conferir. E sem grande surpresa viu que estava mesmo fechada. Como já eram quase oito da noite ele resolveu voltar para casa. Ele tinha conseguido o nome de um remédio pelo menos. Amanhã pela manhã iria comprá-lo sem falta.

Voltou para casa, resignado, e foi falar com Hinata, que ainda estava sob as cobertas. Sentou outra vez ao seu lado na cama. Ela imediatamente se virou e sentou na cama devagar.

-Ah, graças aos céus você chegou. Eu não estou agüentando mais. Cadê?

-Bom eu consegui o nome de um remédio e algumas coisas que podem ajudar, mas a farmácia estava fechada e no hospital não dão remédios e-

-Você está me dizendo – começou num tom ameaçador – que você – pegou Neji pela gola da camisa – não conseguiu o remédio? – e gritou a última parte.

Neji sentiu um arrepio de medo na espinha. O olhar dela era mortal. Como se ele tivesse a ofendido da pior maneira possível. Neji temeu pela sua vida naquele instante. Ela estava selvagem, e não de uma maneira boa. Ainda segurando a gola da camisa dele Hinata o trouxe mais para perto dela intimidadoramente.

- Hinata, amor da minha vida – disse Neji rindo com um sorriso amarelo – Eu tentei paixão – ele tentava se soltar do aperto dela – Eu tentei mesmo. – Começou a suar frio – Desculpe.

-Não me interessa – disse ela entre dentes – Você vai sair e não vai voltar enquanto não tiver esse remédio em mãos, estamos entendidos?

-Sim claro, pode deixar. – Neji engoliu em seco

Hinata soltou a gola de Neji que muito prontamente se levantou murmurou um já volto e saiu do quarto. Encostado no corredor do lado de fora Neji passou a mão na gola da camisa e respirou aliviado.

-"Nossa, mas o que foi isso? Foi bem... assustador..."

Neji foi para cozinha e pôs água para ferver. Dizia no papel que uma bolsa de água quente ajudaria. Enquanto a água fervia Neji pensou em como conseguiria o tal remédio. Ele não ia roubar do hospital. Muito menos arrombar uma farmácia. Como ele poderia obter esse remédio? Ele pensou e uma idéia lhe veio em mente. Uma idéia totalmente desagradável, mas nada era mais desagradável do que desapontar Hinata de novo. Qual era a única outra pessoa do sexo oposto nesse mundo, que não fosse Hinata é claro, da qual Neji era próximo? Sim. Ela mesma. Ela devia ter o remédio, afinal ela também devia passar por isso não devia? Pensou ele. Com um plano parcialmente bolado na cabeça Neji levou seu kit anti-cólica para Hinata.

-Hinata? -perguntou botando a cabeça para dentro do quarto, através da porta.

-Hum? – gemeu

-Olha, eu não consegui o remédio _ainda_ – disse enquanto entrava de mansinho – mas eu trouxe algo que pode ajudar.

Hinata olhou para ele sentindo dores demais até para brigar. Neji trazia consigo uma bolsa térmica e pediu para que ela baixasse as cobertas. Assim que ela o fez ele se sentou ao seu lado e levantou um pouco a camisa dela botando a bolsa sobre seu ventre.

-Pronto, agora é só deixar aí. – levantou as cobertas e as pôs de volta sobre Hinata – Agora eu vou indo e já volto com seu remédio.

Neji deu um beijo na testa dela e foi na direção de sua humilhação certa.

Ali bem na sua frente Tenten estava descaradamente segurando o riso. Suas bochechas estavam infladas devido ao esforço e começavam a escorrer lágrimas dos olhos que haviam se estreitado. Neji olhava tudo com uma cara séria e desgostosa. Se Tenten não fosse mulher, ou amiga de longa data, Neji teria dado um soco nela ali mesmo, sem dúvida.

-Então? – perguntou Neji com uma voz mais fria que gelo

-Bom – respondeu a kunoichi depois de várias respirações e pigarros - eu acho que eu deve ter sim Neji. Pode entrar, espera aqui na sala que eu vou ver.

Neji fez como ela pediu. Ficou em pé na sala esperando o retorno dela, e pensando que não estaria ali se não fosse estritamente necessário. Não demorou muito até que ela voltasse com um frasquinho na mão.

-É seu dia de sorte hoje! Toma aqui.

-Dia de sorte? Humpf.

Neji pegou o frasco rudemente só pra constatar que era mesmo o remédio que Shizune indicara.

-Como só tem um pouco, pode ficar. Mas você está me devendo essa.

-Obrigado – disse entre dentes, ainda irritado pela zombaria

-Olha Neji, quanto à zoação e tudo mais bem... não é todo dia que Neji Hyuuga aparece na porta da minha casa pedindo remédio para cólicas. É no mínimo inusitado. Mas seja lá qual for a garota pela qual você está fazendo tudo isso, e não me refiro só aos remédios, estou falando dos chocolates e das flores também,ela tem muita sorte sabe? É realmente muito legal, por assim dizer, da sua parte.

-Obrigado Tenten – disse Neji dando um pequeno sorriso e sentido um pouco mais de simpatia pela amiga.

-Agora vai homem! A pobrezinha deve estar mesmo morrendo de dor pra fazer você se deslocar a essa hora da noite – disse num tom brincalhão

-Ah sim. Tchau Tenten e obrigado mais uma vez.

-Não há de que.

Tenten olhava enquanto Neji se afastava com velocidade. Com uma última risada ela fechou a porta atrás de si, desejando que Neji fosse feliz com seja lá quem ele estivesse.

Neji correu o máximo que pôde e conseguiu chegar até o complexo Hyuuga em tempo recorde. Mais do que prontamente levou o remédio a Hinata em seu quarto.

-Neji? – perguntou Hinata assim que ouviu a porta sendo aberta

-Sim – acendeu a luz enquanto respondia – eu trouxe o seu remédio.

Os olhos de Hinata chegaram a brilhar ao ouvir a notícia. Hinata sentou-se na cama e tomou o remédio que Neji lhe oferecera de uma vez. Ela parecia extremamente aliviada aos olhos de Neji.

-Obrigada mesmo Neji – se inclinou e deu um selinho nele

-De nada, de nada. Aliás eu não tive muita escolha não é mesmo?

-Hum...bem... foi justificável – ela parecia envergonhada e orgulhosa ao mesmo tempo

Um sorrisinho se formou nos lábios de Neji, mas o delas se retorceram numa careta enquanto voltava a deitar na cama.

-E a bolsa?

-Está ali – apontou pro criado mudo – esfriou então eu tirei.

Neji pegou a bolsa e depois de um "Já volto" à Hinata, foi para cozinha ferver mais água. Assim que a bolsa ficou pronta ele voltou ao quarto e a pôs de volta em Hinata.

-Eu vou tomar banho e jantar, mas assim que puder eu volto.

-Tudo bem.

Ao sair Neji passou por Hanabi que estava com uma bandeja de comida.

-É pra Hinata?

-Pra quem mais seria? Dã.

Neji estreitou os olhos àquele comentário. Mas que peste de prima eu tenho, pensou. Hanabi continuou seu caminho assim como Neji. Ele fez o que tinha que fazer e como prometido retornou ao quarto de Hinata só para constatar que ela já havia dormido. Neji retirou a bolsa de água e pôs de lado. Dessa vez não a encheria, pois certamente cairia dela durante o sono. Ao invés Neji foi à cozinha, esquentou água e molhou algumas toalhas, torcendo-as bem. Então as pôs em Hinata delicadamente para não acordá-la. Repetiu esse processo mais algumas vezes durante a noite, até que por fim o sono e o cansaço o venceram e ele acabou dormindo, sentado no chão com a cabeça na cama dela, e os dedos de uma mão entrelaçados nos dedos dela.

Hinata acordou na manhã seguinte sentindo alguma coisa fazendo peso do lado do seu corpo. Abriu os olhos e viu que era Neji dormindo.

-"Ele ficou comigo? Que fofo."

Suas mãos ainda estavam entrelaçadas. Suavemente, Hinata começou a fazer carinho em Neji, pra ver se ele acordava. Depois de uns segundo Neji acordou de seu sono, ainda meio grogue, mas desperto o suficiente pra sentir as mãos dela tentando lhe acordar. Olhou pra cima e viu o sorriso mais lindo que já havia visto na face da Terra.

-Bom dia dorminhoco.

-Hum? Bom dia... eu peguei no sono não foi?

-Foi.

Neji estava rígido por ter passado a noite numa mesma posição pra lá de desconfortável. Tentou se levantar, mas estava todo dolorido. Deixou-se cair no chão outra vez e soltou um bocejo prolongado.

-Que horas são Hinata?

-Não sei, mas deve ser bastante cedo, porque o sol nem nasceu ainda.

-Hum - Neji baixou a cabeça de volta pra cama dela.

-Neji?

-Hum?

-Você deve estar bem desconfortável aí no chão, e sabe... minha cama é bem grande...

Neji se sentindo mais desperto do que havia estado até então olhou pra rosto da prima. Ela olhava pela janela e não para ele. Tinha um leve rubor na face.

-Você está me chamando pra dormir aí com você?

-Só se você quiser.

Neji se levantou devagar, suas juntas ainda doíam, e se acomodou debaixo das cobertas com Hinata. Puxou-a contra seu peito e aconchegou seu rosto entre os cabelos dela. Uma semana atrás ele nem desconfiava que estaria dormindo com a prima, no bom sentido da palavra, e no entanto ali estava ele.

-No que você está pensando Neji?

Neji só tinha um pensamento em mente: roubar os chocolates dela tanto quanto fosse possível.

FIM

* * *

Pronto, está finalizada a minha pequenina série de one-shots.

Eu quis sair do convencional água com açúcar

"Oh Neji eu te amo"

"Eu também te amo Hinata, case-se comigo e vamos mudar as regras do clã"

Não que eu não goste (eu adoooro XD), mas eu foquei esse mais na sensualidade e na comédia.

**Especial Thank's:**

Hinata-BR11

Hyuuga Ana-chan

Luh Hyuuga

Pequena Pérola

nyo-mila

Lady Hyuuga

Valeu pela força e pelos reviews. Kissus.


End file.
